


Izolacja

by nihilisten



Series: K -ISLAND X- [17]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten
Summary: Z niektórych koszmarów nie możemy się obudzić.[7/8 grudnia 2012]





	Izolacja

Ostatni raz zobaczyła go w okolicznościach tak zwyczajnych, że to aż śmieszne. Aż frustrujące.

Było to siódmego grudnia, gdy Totsuka właśnie znajdował się między jedną sprawą do załatwienia a drugą. Poprzednie kilka dni spędzał na przygotowaniach do urodzin Anny, zresztą cała Homra latała jak kot z pęcherzem – każdy z członków klanu chciał uczynić ten dzień absolutnie wyjątkowym dla dziewczynki. Z tego powodu wszyscy, z Totsuką na czele, mieli ręce pełne roboty.

Isola, nie chcąc im przeszkadzać, zaprzestała wizyt w barze. Oczywiście Totsuka zapewniał, że to żadna przeszkoda; Isola jednak nie usłuchała i trzymała się z daleka od baru HOMRA.

Może gdyby przychodziła, ten ostatni raz wyglądałby inaczej.

Tamtego wieczora Isola wpadła na Totsukę w sklepie wielobranżowym podczas codziennych zakupów; był obładowany balonami, wstążkami i tortem. Wszystko to niósł z dość wątpliwą równowagą, a jednak udawało mu się nie upuścić wszystkiego na ziemię, zaś jego twarz jaśniała w zimowej nocy.

– O, Isola! Jak miło cię widzieć! – mimo oczywistego ciężaru zawołał ją wesołym głosem. Co więcej, zbliżył się z taką gracją, jakby niósł najwyżej naręcze łąbędzich piór. – Co tam kupujesz?

Isola zerknęła na własne zakupy – kilka kubków ramenu i zapas herbaty – a następnie na stertę rzeczy w ramionach Totsuki, i nie mogła powstrzymać zdezorientowaniego zmrużenia oczu. Spośród wszystkich momentów, gdy spotkała Totsukę, ponad połowa z nich wydawała się surrealistyczna, i ten nie należał do wyjątków.

– Tylko kolację… A ty co niesiesz? – wskazała bagaż Totsuki, na co ten wypuścił powietrze i z wyraźnym trudem poprawił uchwyt na kartonach.

– Ach, to! Na urodziny Anny. Będzie świetna zabawa, na pewno nie chcesz dołączyć?

– …Nie, wybacz. Mam nadzieję, że miło spędzicie czas.

Isola westchnęła z wymuszoną obojętnością, na co ekspresja Totsuki złagodniała. Zupełnie jakby nie miał właśnie w rękach sterty, która wystawała ponad jego głowę.

– Spoko, spoko. Zobaczymy się później, prawda? A, i nie jedz wciąż ramenu z kubka! – upomniał ją. – To niezdrowe.

– W porządku – Isola powstrzymała uśmiech. – A ty nie upadnij na twarz z tym wszystkim.

Gdy Totsuka pośpiesznie opuszczał sklep, Isola usłyszała jeszcze:

– Mogę najwyżej wpaść przez ciebie po uszy!

 

To były ostatnie słowa, jakie do niej skierował.

* * *

Rankiem ósmego grudnia Isola obudziła się z dziwną lekkością w głowie. Lekkość ta podejrzanie przypominała mdłości, ale brzuch miała zupełnie spokojny.

Dopiero gdy sięgnęła po palmtopa, pojawiło się tam uporczywe przeczucie czegoś bardzo złego.

Wiadomość od Kusanagiego brzmiała:

[Przyjdź jak najszybciej do baru HOMRA. Potrzebna nam twoja pomoc.]

W każdej innej sytuacji Isola nie przejęłaby się, jednak tym razem błyskawicznie narzuciła na siebie ubrania i wybiegła z domu. Biegła bez szczególnego powodu. Po prostu miała wrażenie, że musi jak najszybciej dotrzeć na miejsce.

Gdy dotarła, klamka baru zdawała się niezwykle zimna, choć dzień nie był mroźny.

W środku siedzieli wszyscy członkowie Czerwonego Klanu. Jak zwykle nikt nie spojrzał Isoli w oczy, jednak… Nie, to nie była zwyczajowa nieufność, jaką ją darzyli. Wszyscy gapili się w podłogę, a w barze panowała cisza.

Zaraz, przecież dziś urodziny Anny. Nie mieli się bawić?

– Witajcie – tknięta złymi przeczuciami, Isola odezwała się pierwsza. – O co chodzi? W czy mam wam pomóc?

Kusanagi podniósł na nią wzrok, jednak wyglądał tak, jakby miał problem z doborem słów. Siedząca obok Suou (nawet nie palił papierosa) Anna miała wyjątkowo przybitą minę. Poza tym Isola nigdzie nie zobaczyła Totsuki.

Coś tu mocno nie grało.

Skąd ta… grobowa atmosfera?

– Kusanagi-san – nie wytrzymała Isola. – Możesz mi to wytłumaczyć?

Wreszcie, choć z pewnym ociąganiem, Kusanagi podszedł do Isoli, by pokazać jej swojego palmtopa. Ujrzała na nim stopklatkę z nagrania o dziwnie znajomym stylu kamery.

– Chcemy cię prosić, byś włamała się do systemu miasta i na każdym publicznym telebimie puściła ten filmik.

Isola poczuła, jak jej serce zmienia się w kostkę lodu.

 

[Hej. Piękna noc, prawda?]

[Kręcę tutaj nocny krajobraz. A ty co tu robisz?]

[Nazywam się Totsuka Tatara, a ty?]

_BANG!_

[Piękna noc, powiadasz? Tak, rzeczywiście. Przepiękna.]

 

Prawie miała nadzieję, że ktoś z Homry nagle wybuchnie śmiechem. Że z górnego piętra baru zejdzie Totsuka i uśmiechnie się, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Że to żart. Że to sen. Niestety, nikt się nie śmiał, rzeczywistość nie uległa zmianie, a Isola nadal stała w barze spowitym tą samą, ciężką ciszą.

– …Kusanagi-san – wyszeptała wreszcie, nie mogąc oderwać oczu od pociemniałego już ekranu palmtopa. – Co to jest…?

– Totsuka – zaczął Kusanagi, ale słowa nie przeszły mu przez gardło. Spróbował jeszcze raz. – Totsuka nie żyje.

Te straszne słowa, które Isola jednak przeczuwała.

– Musimy znaleźć tego, kto mu to zrobił, musimy to rozgłosić. Po filmiku umieść ogłoszenie nagrody. Tylko ty zdołasz włamać się tak, by Scepter 4 wszystkiego nie zepsuł. Proszę.

Z boku Yata zaczął cicho płakać.

Otępiała, Isola nie mogła nawet poruszyć palcem. Stała w barze HOMRA, pośród znajomych ludzi, ale czuła się jak wrzucona do innego wymiaru. Choć Totsuki tu nie było, sytuacja, po raz kolejny, wydawała się nieprawdziwa.

Totsuka nie żyje. Już nigdy go nie zobaczy.

Jej umysł nieświadomie powrócił do wczorajszego spotkania w sklepie – spotkania tak zwyczajnego, że to aż śmieszne. Dlaczego właśnie ono musiało być ostatnie? Czy po pewnym czasie zapomni jego głosu? Jego twarzy? Czy nawet to idiotyczne, absurdalne wspomnienie wkrótce wyblaknie, nie pozostawiając po sobie absolutnie nic?

– Tak, oczywiście pomogę – odparła machinalnie Isola. – To… niewiarygodne.

Pojedyncze słowo kondolencji zabrzmiało naprawdę żałośnie.

Mimo to Kusanagi położył dłoń na ramieniu Isoli i nawet zdobył się na smutny uśmiech.

– Tak mi przykro.

Sen.

To musiał być tylko sen.

W Shizume zaczynał się nowy dzień, a ona śniła.

* * *

Dach był cichy.

Isoli zdarzyło się wcześniej przebywać tam kilka razy. Wraz z Totsuką oglądali gwiazdy, szukali samotnego sterowca płynącego nad Shizume, czasami filmowali miasto, niebo, siebie nawzajem.

Teraz na dachu panowała cisza i samotność. Pustka nieprzystająca do miejsca, gdzie odebrano komuś życie. Plama krwi w rogu nie zdążyła nawet porządnie zaschnąć.

Podeszwy butów Isoli stukały lekko, gdy podchodziła do barierki.

Nie roniła łez. Nie czuła smutku, jedynie ciążącą samotność po utracie jedynej osoby, która odnalazła drogę do jej serca.

– Tatara-san. Same z tobą kłopoty…

Ukryła twarz w dłoniach, nie mogąc już utrzymać jej wysoko.


End file.
